


Reunion

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [19]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Fade to Black, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Reunions, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “You thought that disgusting thing wasme,” Nicaise’s voice is at his most scathing.
Relationships: Laurent/Nicaise (Captive Prince)
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



> Set after Nicaise's canon death (spoiler: it doesn't stick).

“You thought that disgusting thing was _me_ ,” Nicaise’s voice is at his most scathing. His gaze filled with indignant delight, his sharpest edges still there – but not as braced to attack with them as before, perhaps.

“I did,” Laurent agrees equably, just to see his surprise.

“As if I would let _him_ win,” Nicaise tosses his head as if he has no awareness of his hand creeping out, “You’ve always been pathetic. I don’t know why I bothered arguing for you.”

“You’ve always tried and failed to keep up with me,” Equally, Laurent acts as if his own hand doesn’t reach out in return, their fingers tangling – his cool and Nicaise’s almost overly warm. He finds he can continue more easily than he expects, “I’m glad you did. Thank you.”

“I didn’t do it for _your_ sake,” Nicaise’s hiss is scandalised by the open gratitude; his claim as hotly spoken as if it were true. He looks down his nose at Laurent, who raises an eyebrow slightly in return, “You couldn’t keep up with me if you tried.”

“I invite you to prove it,” A cool smirk quirks Laurent’s lips.

“Consider it already won,” Nicaise lets himself be drawn down.


End file.
